wanting and waiting 4 u
by Dark Vampiresss
Summary: a draco and ginny fic.each chap is based on a song.should be intresting.plz review
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **don't own anything. We all know who it belongs to. J.k.rowling. i'm gonna be using various songs for each chapter. They're not mine either.

**Chapter 1.Overprotected**

_say hello to the girl that I am!_

_you're gonna have to see through my perspective_

_I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am_

_and I don't wanna be so damn protected_

_there must be another way_

_cause I believe in taking chances_

_but who am I to say_

_what a girl is to do_

_god, I need some answers _

_I don't need nobody's_

_telling me just what I wanna_

_what I what I'm gonna_

_do about my destiny_

_I say no, no_

_nobody's telling me just what I wanna do, do_

_I'm so fed up with people telling me to be_

_someone else but me_

_what am I to do with my life_

_how am I supposed to know what's right?_

_I can't help the way I feel_

_but my life has been so overprotected._

_**Ginny**_

This is such a crap holiday! Harry, Harry, Harry! That's all everyone goes on about. I don't know how I put up with these morons!

Harry mopes about. The twins tease me about my c'est passé crush on him. P, I'm way over it! Ron and Hermione bicker like hell! I mean like, get over it and snog already! The twins try out every one of their inventions in the house. Bill and Charlie only apparate over for meetings. Percy still thinks he's right.

I don't wanna be tied down in the middle of this. I don't wanna be alone. I wanna go out and play quidditch. I wanna dance, scream, be a carefree 15 year old.

Instead, I'm stuck with worrying about my family in the Order and whether I'm gonna see mum in the morning or my dad. I'm stuck not doing holiday stuff. I'm stuck in a musty house not in my own room. I'm stuck missing Sirius, who always used to miss meetings to talk to me, while Ron and Hermione bickered and Harry was at the Muggles. This house has got bloody every protection spell and charm invented! But I'm not even allowed out in the gardens. Or even to write to my friends. But still I'm stuck being overprotected! ALL F---- ALONE!

----------------

plz plz review ta.


	2. I'm okay

**Disclaimer: **u know the deal. dont' own nothing. this song is christina aguilera. dont own that either. from her album stripped. gorgeus have a listen.

**I'm okay**

_-Draco-_

_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning that I wake I look back at yesterday_

_And I'm ok_

_I often wonder why I carry all this guilt_

_When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built_

_Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door_

_The echo of a broken child screaming "please no more"_

_Daddy, don't you understand the damage you have done_

_To you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on_

_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday_

_It's not so easy to forget_

_All the lines you left along her neck_

_When I was thrown against cold stairs_

_And every day I'm afraid to come home_

_In fear of what I might see there_

_Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning that I wake I look back at yesterday_

_And I'm ok_

_I'm ok_

I hate this world! I hate Potter! I hate my Father! I hate my suppressed mother! I hate my life.

I would commit suicide to rid myself of this insane world but that would be so un-Malfoy like. I will 'dishonour' the bloody family. And my father would find a dark way to punish me even after death.

Everyone thinks I'm a junior death eater in training. No one bothers to see me – the real me. Every girl drools over my good looks and expensive clothes but none of them see past the charade.

At least my f---- father's happy. He can teach me sword fighting and the most darkest spells and make me a perfect son and the perfect death eater. I'll be perfect for him but he won't even consider my feelings.

If only there was some way to break away from this. Far, far away. Somewhere. Any where. Away from evil, and ballroom dances and dinners and arranged marriages. Day after day I see all of my fathers friends trophy wives, this includes my own mother.

Is that the life my father wants for me? Is that the life destined for me. To f----- walk around looking rich and sleeping with every woman available while I have a wife and son? Doing evil for the Dark Lord and being hated for it?

This is not the life my kids will get. No way. My kids won't have to wear and do according to what I want them to. My kids won't have to become a death eaters in training. My kids will have everything I don't – a loving father and the freedom to make a choice.

Hell, I wouldn't even have kids if I couldn't give them a good life.

Oh God, if you exist, give me a way, any way, or at least the freedom to make a bloody f----- choice!

--------

review plz plz plz


	3. Today

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Song too. By Avril Lavigne album Let Go.

**A/N:** thank u to my reviewer, **_'written'_**. And **Desiree K Troy** I don't know why you're going on about originality because I read a bit of your fic and it has the same ideas about Draco as I do. If u think I copied you, sorry I didn't. thank u for the review anyway, but i didn't like it that u said it was borin n then u read n reviewed the next chapter too.

**Chapter 3: Today**

_And I wanna believe you,_

_When you tell me that it'll be ok,_

_Ya I try to believe you,_

_But I don't_

_When you say that it's gonna be,_

_It always turns out to be a different way,_

_I try to believe you,_

_Not today, today, today, today, today..._

_I don't know how I'll feel,_

_tomorrow, tomorrow,_

_I don't know what to say,_

_tomorrow, tomorrow_

_Is a different day_

_It's always been up to you,_

_It's turning around,_

_It's up to me,_

_I'm gonna do what I have to do,_

_just don't_

_Gimme a little time,_

_Leave me alone a little while,_

_Maybe it's not too late,_

_not today, today, today, today, today..._

_I don't know how I'll feel,_

_tomorrow, tomorrow,_

_I don't know what to say,_

_tomorrow, tomorrow_

_Is a different day_

_Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,_

_Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow_

_Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,_

_Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow_

_And I wanna believe you,_

_When you tell me that it'll be ok,_

_Yeah I try to believe you,_

_Not today, today, today, today, today..._

_Tomorrow it may change_

**_-Ginny-_**

Today my mum bought me these gorgeous dress robes. Bribery! I should be happy, but she's trying to make up for leaving me out, for the danger my family are in, for everything.

She tells me everything's gonna be alright. We'll all make it through the war. Yep, it's official. This is war. Any ways, I bet I'll make it through. My brothers will go out of their ways to save me, even Percy would. I'll make it, I'm not too sure about everyone else...

**_-Draco-_**

My father of all people tried to console me today. He said we will make through this war, even the ministry are calling it a war, and that we will have all the power and riches we ever wanted. I told him I was fine with all these riches we had. He snapped at me telling me I had no ambition. I sat quietly not wanting this to turn in to a full-scale argument.

I don't care if I don't have ambition, I just want a normal life. Heck I'd rather be a muggle than be caught up in this madness. Maybe not. The point is that it's not gonna be okay. I'm gonna rot in Azkaban for the rest of my life. I have no choice. I have nothing to turn to the good side for. Nothing. They'll all probably think I'm a spy or something.

Life is shit. Totally. I need to get over it and make my father proud. At least I'll get **_something_ **for that.

A/N: what do u think? plz review woteva u think lol


	4. Unwanted

**Disclaimer:** don't own anything. Songs by Avril Lavigne, Let go, Unwanted.

**A/N:** I know this chapter is quite l8. sorry bout that! I've been really busy. So I'm posting 2 chapters as an apology!

**Chapter 4: Unwanted**

_You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way  
You'd just shut me out  
Make me go away  
  
No, I just don't understand why  
you won't talk to me  
It hurts until I'm wanted for nothing  
Don't talk words against me  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to show you_

_**-Ginny-**_

They always leave me out! I'm so sick of this. I really am. When a guy comes in to range they're all around me like vultures but otherwise they couldn't care less.

I feel so unwanted. They don't want me hanging out with them. They want to discuss their secrets. Wowee. I'm so annoyed.

Oh God. I don't even have a decent boyfriend. All the guys are mingers or they think that I'm trying to make Harry jealous. Hello! It was a kiddy crush! For God's sake man! I'm way over him, everybody else needs to get over it too.

revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew. i know its short but i'll upd8 soon.


	5. Tell me what you see

**Disclaimer:** don't own anything. Songs by Christina milian.

**A/N:** review plz.

**Chapter 5: Tell me what you see**

_Tell me what do you think you see,Your standing in your corner looking up on me,_

_You think i'm so predictable,Tell me who do you think i am_

_Looks can be deceiving,But i guess, again_

_Youre probably thinkin that i want those things,Cash, Cars, Diamond rings,_

_Thinkin on my side that the grass is green,You don't know were l have been._

_I could be a wolf in disguise,I could be an angel in your eyes,Never judge a book by it's cover._

_I could be your crook or your lover_

_I could be the one or the other_

_If you'd look beneath you'd discover,_

_You just don't know me._

_**-Ginny-**_

We're in the train now. I'm still being ignored as usual. Malfoy just insulted us and went. I wonder, what is behind that steely exterior. Did he have love like me? I have an annoying large family, but they love me. They're ready to die for me at a moments notice. Does Malfoy have that? I don't think he does. He only has money. And looks. Good looks. Hmmm.

He gave me a once over too. My hairs bright red. My freckles are really light. With my whiplash tongue and my bad temper, I'm cutesy/bad girl. I know I'm attractive and guys like me, but they think Harry is my first choice. Hmph!

Malfoy just sees looks. That's what I saw on him. That's what everyone sees. Maybe that's his problem. No ones seen him past his skin.

_**-Draco-**_

Just came back from Potters carriage. Insults as usual but something caught my eye. The Weasley girl. Ginny, I think. Ginny. She was looking at me really intensely. She's really pretty. Wonder what she was looking at some one like me? I have looks. Real good looks. That's all. Probably wondering what my problem is.

No ones seen past my skin, that's my problem.

-----------

Review, wont you?


End file.
